Excessive heat can compromise the reliability of a system. Liquid cooling is an effective way to remove high heat loads from components, such as electrical and/or mechanical components in an aircraft. An integrated cooling system may consist of a series of pumps, heat exchangers, and pipes, tubes, or hoses. Thermal insulation may improve the efficiency of the cooling system by preventing undesired heat loss or gain in particular locations. Current methods and systems of insulating the components of an integrated cooling system comprise fully encasing portions of the pipes, tubes, or hoses in cylindrical sleeves of thermal insulating material. However, installation and removal of such sleeves are complicated and labor intensive requiring feeding the cylindrical sleeve down the length of tubing, which can result in build time and part cost during installation and/or maintenance. Furthermore, current insulating sleeves are sealed vessels, which can lead to retention of moisture and lead to corrosion of the tubing. Thus, there is a need for an improved mechanism of insulating aircraft cooling system tubing that allows easier installation and removal, while preventing sustained contact of moisture with the tubing.